The little Marauder
by geekygirl123
Summary: James wasn't home when Voldemort attacked. Now he has to take care of his little son. Luckily his friends are there to help. pairings: cannon.


Chapter 1: The traitor

„Dont worry Lily! I'll be back before you know it," James Potter assured his wife, „Dumbledore called in for an emergency Order meeting. Im sure it's nothing to worry about but I'll still go. Plus i have to inform Order about the change of our secret keeper."

„Okay honey but please take care. Harry needs his father in one peace," Lily winked. „Im deeply insulted. Are you insinuating that i cant take care of myself?" James said in a hurt voice. „ You know i would never say that. After all it's not like last week you almost put our cat on fire or something," he seemed like he was about to interrupt but she wasn't finished yet „or that one time you and Sirius got drunk and ran around Petunia's house. She almost got a heart attack that day! I mean who wouldn't, seeing two grown men running around naked and randomly changing in a huge black dog and a deer." James was covering his face with his hands „ Aw come on you gotta admit that was funny." She shot him a glare. „Well i better get going. Don't wanna be late now do I" he didn't even get a chance to finish when Lily kissed him „ Promise to take care and come back as soon as the meeting is over" „I solemnly swear that i will come back as soon as i can" She seemed sattisfied with his promise and let him go. There was a loud crash coming from upstairs and she quickly turned towards the source. „ Seems like someones son is ruining our interior. I told you it was an awful idea to get him that broom. James?" but he already left. She sighed and went upstairs to her baby boy.

Order headquarters

„So Dumbledore what is that important information you wanted to share with us," Sirius said half mockingly „ I have a beautiful young lady at home and I would like to join her as soon as possible." James chuckled at his friends immaturenes. Remus seemed quite unsatisfied with his friends behaviour." I assure you this is a matter of importance" Dumbledore didn't seem too upset with the interruption, „ it concernes your old friend Peter." Three young men on the other side of the desk looked confused. „What about him? Where is he anyways I thought this matter concernes all of us." Sirius interrupted again. Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued „ I believe you are all aware that we have a traitor in our lines. Well I have my reasons to believe that the traitor is Peter." James looked like he was hitten by a montain. If it were possible, Sirius would have had flames coming out of his ears, and Lupin seemed older than Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore on the other hand just looked sad. Even the spark in his eyes seemed to die down a bit. Sudenly James jumped up „ Lily! Harry! Oh God… I have to go and…" he was interrupted by a door bell. Dumbledore stood up to open the doors. He was back a moment later with a tall man whose face was ruined with scars in all shapes and sizes. He had a strange eye that turned in all sides and finnaly stopped once it found James. Weird combination of emotions was shown on his face. Happines, sadness, anger, and was that pity? He was carrying something under his robes.

„Potter, i think we should sit down" he spoke in a voice that resembled a sand paper. Everyone gathered exchanged a glance. „I have news that are both great and extremely bad." The room was sudenly so quiet you could almoast hear James' raised heartbeat. „Earlier this evening i got a message saying that there is unusual gathering of muggles in Godric Hollow. I dissmised it thinking that it must be that silly Halloween of theirs or whatever. But I still had a feeling that I should go and check it out. I apparated and walked a few blocks searching for that gathering." The tension in the room grew as he continued his story „I was just about to give up when I came across your house. I found what I was looking for. The whole village was in front of your house. I pushed my way through them and went in. I searched entire house. Nothing. Before I entered the final room, I stopped. You could feel that something odd happened here. I carefully opened the door and went in." At this point everyone already guessed what Moody found. James was too stunned too cry and he just stood there. Dubledore had a look of utter disbelief on his face and Remus and Sirius were silently crying. They still hoped that Lily was alive and they will continue to do so until told othervise. They couldn't imagine how James will cope with this. Lily was love of his life. He loved her since Hogwarts. „Please continue Alastor" Dumbledore whispered. It was the first time they saw him like this. He looked completely defeated. Moody cleared his throat and continued with his story „ as I was saying, I walked in and couldnt believe my eyes. Lily Potter was on the floor, facing the door and her back turned to the crib. She is gone Albus." No one dared to speak. James moved backwards. Slowly like he had no life left in him. Eventually he hit the wall. That seemed to bring him back in the room and he crumbled on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and layed his head on his knees. Others watched him silently. They knew there is nothing they can do at the moment and just sat there sadly watching as their friend shut himself off.

„I'm afraid I do not understand Alastor. You said you had some good news?" Dumbledore spoke silently „ yes, I was just getting to that. You see Lily's body was not the only one I found." He paused waiting for his words to settle in. „Laying on the floor right next to Lily was another body. The one I believe you all know. We all wished him dead many times. I am pleased to say my friends that war is over. Lord Voldemort is dead."

Complete silence followed his words. No one quite believed him. No one dared to. So many years of fear and sadness over? Just like that. Sirius was the first one to recover. He looked at James and seeing that he didn't change his position- not for an inch -he looked away. He suddenly remembered somthing they all seemed to forget „What about my godson? You didn't tell us whether he survived the attack," he hoped he did. He didn't believe it though. How could a one year old baby survive the attack of one of the most powerful wizards of all time. But he hoped. For James' sake, he hoped that his little boy survived. Remus looked at him funny, as if asking him _what do you think?_ Moody looked almost pleased. Like he hoped someone will ask him about the boy.

„You see, that is the most interesting thing about this story. When i walked in there was a baby in the crib. He was crying. So i picked him up and brought him here." With that, he reached in his robes and fished out a small child completely covered in blankets.


End file.
